Town 42, The Game Begins
by Frox
Summary: Mafia42 fanfiction. JUST READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Thief's POV**

I opened my eyes. Always the same landscape. Always the same time. Familiar bed. Dim, but elegant light.

It was my room, a prison. I've always been calling here a prison.

Someone knocked outside.

"Have you woke up, son? Let's eat breakfast downstairs."

If I have a common thing with others, it would only be that my mom is a scolding machine. I washed up my face and went down to dining room. Chefs were busily preparing for breakfast.

"Had a good dream, little puppy?"

Mom's stare deeply poked me.

"I've all grown up, mom. Don't call me that."

"You're still a puppy to me. Anyway, no more nightmares?"

"I said, I not a child anymore."

In fact, I had nightmares for two days in a row, but not severely. I'm a man. I don't afraid of some bloody flesh. Gore movies contain those, too. Who scares of gore movies?

Fortunately, breakfast was served soon, stopping our conversation. Mom always have been saying that talking with mouth full of food is out of attitude and elegance. Elegance schmelegance. Nobody stops talking while eating at school. But for now, I felt thankful for the 'elegant' rule. I ate up all the dishes, and I stood up quickly to run away to my room.

But as if she read my anxiety, mom grabbed my arm.

"Would you like to talk to me, son?"

I violently shook off her grip and ran out of the great mansion.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE BOY! DON'T BOTHER ME ANYMORE!"

It was an escape. No, it was an jailbreak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mafia's POV**

I am a mafia. It has been five years since I became a mafia. Lots of things happened. I remember my first murder. It was when I was a novice. The boss ordered me to assassinate the town's famous politician. I had killed many people, but I remember this vividly.

The boss was a cold-hearted person. He said he would kill me if I fail the mission. I was scared. _Mafias don't afraid of anything_ , the Entering Oath said.

-If someone asks you who your father is, answer him it's the Sun below you. If someone asks you who your mother is, answer her it's the Moon of a night sky. Always prepare for a bullet for YOU as a warning for those who ask you your friends' secret.

Son of Sun and Moon is afraid of something. The thought was ridiculous. I thoroughly prepared for the assassination. My plan was perfect. But it failed. The only reason was that the cop's plan was more perfect than mine. The politician ran away and my boss was arrested. His execution came into action at evening, at the agora. Mafias cannot be hanged. They had to be shooted, like beasts. I heard the cop load his gun. I loaded my gun at the same time. Hundreds of thoughts filled my brain. If I shoot this, I would never see my family again and would never return to normal life. Should I shoot this? My finger on the trigger tightened.

-BANG!

Two people died. One was the boss, and the other was the cop who killed the boss. I turned around and dropped the gun. I did a bad thing. I was a bad person. But... I burst into laughter instead of tears.

"It's okay... they had to die someday."

I picked up the gun again. Five years passed since that day. I'm here at the town where a trace of the politician I missed five years ago is present. He was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a boy with blue hair like the politician was there. An object he was holding was my wallet... wait, _my_ wallet? Wait a sec?!

"Hey! Stop there!"

The blue-haired boy began to run at full speed. I followed him angrily. He was slow enough for me to catch.

"You little brat..."

"I'm sorry! Don't kill me!"

His attitude changed suddenly and begged as if his life depended on it.

"Kill...? What are you thinking..."

"Then why a bullet is in your wallet?"

Rats, a wallet wasn't a proper place for a bullet for ME, was it? How could I handle this situation? Should I kill this child? He was too young to die. How could I kill him...?

"What's up, boss?"

The voice of the madame came. _Boy, you can't live here anymore, little one._ I explained everything to her.

"Oh, is this cute child a pickpocket? He's so adorable! Hey, kid, won't you serve at my bar? I'll explain there."

Madame quickly walked the boy off. Hew, I can't imagine what will happen.


End file.
